Collection of drabbles based on Gundam Wing DG
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Collection of drabbles, drawn from the chapters of my other fic in Spanish, in the same category. Translations.


-Systems-on, all the checks online. Complete configuration of the CPG. Neural ion concentration and nominal interconnecting links ready. Meta Simply update the parameter of motion, ready. Reactor thermal power, ready. Fuel and ammunition ready. All systems green. Wing Gundam Zero ... System booting.

_Ai wa ryuusei_

The screens came on, the radar area in the middle of the board of controls showed his training. All Mobile Suit winged indicators were reflected in the eyes of the pilot, which will closely observe the object, detecting several red spots, which indicated the location of several MS enemies.

- _A_ _Wing Zero, please launch_! - A female voice was heard loud and clear communicator. The pilot smiled, pleased that his request was answered. He sighed and his face turned cold and expressionless.

-Heero Yuy, Zero… Launching!

_Iiwake wa shinai ze Nagusame mo iranai Ore dake wa shinjite 'ru_

The blue ship opened its rear loading gate, let out the Gundam, he displayed complete their wings, their engines were an explosion and went flying forward at high speed in search of enemies, slicing through space.

-Combat level… Target confirmed… Commence destruction.

_Itsuwari no jiyuu ni shibareta kokoro ja. Shinjitsu wa tsukamenai_

Holding the Twin buster with his left hand, the Wing Zero draws his sword of lightning and collided with the first MD to be filed. This was like thirty or forty others who were there: White with red crest, a black gun stuck in his right shoulder and body structure very much like a medieval knight. The large number of units Tallgeesse I, surrounded the Gundam 00.

_Chi ni nijimu kono te de mamoritsuzuketai. Kono inochi nante kiete yuku ryuusei_

Due to the great strength of Wing Zero, this left for half the MD enemy, which disintegrated in the blast. Several of his colleagues made their sights and flash were undertaken in a counteroffensive, surrounding the Zero and raising their guns. They did not hesitate for a second to start shooting.

_Sabishige na me wo shite tooi sora mitsumete. Itsu made mo sagashite 'ru_

-Zero… Show me the way.

The 00 struck by violence and elusive wing attack, turning on itself as it moved at full speed, rodeo several of his enemies and he passed close enough, waving his sword and cut them where I could. Several arms, cannons, legs and floated a few heads when the Wing Zero passed near the respective MDs who were attacked. Two Tallgessee were positioned together and pointed to Gundam, pulled the trigger and several shots of lightning clashed with his opponent's chest.

_Hiro-sugiru sekai wo kizutsuita tsubasa de. Kakete yuku tori ni naru_

The attacks did lose coordination and retreated several feet. But that does not stop him from lifting his main weapon and shoot a powerful beam thermal, covering both MDs and disintegrated after the explosion. A scarlet flash came out of the eyes of its proponents Zero and burst into blue flame, which propelled him forward. Two Tallgeesse positioned themselves to wait for their attack, drew their swords electric pink. Both swords collided with the scarlet winged Gundam, but could barely hold him off, for every moment of force that by 00, his enemies fell, but without breaking the contact between his arms, which gave off sparks and rays to be touching.

_Yasashisa wa iranai ima no kono ore ni. Tatakai no naka de moetsukiru ryuusei LONELY..._

While two of them entertained, moved to be more behind it, but...

- Knowledgeable, Zero.

Turbines in between the wings, exploded into burning flame, causing the Wing Zero, where he was walking away from maintaining duel swords, making the MD shooting their own comrades. When the explosion disappeared, Heero is mobilized and cut up those who tried to do that dirty play.

_Genjitsu mo mirai mo tatakai no honoo n_

_i Tsutsumarete subete wa yume sa_

_Da kara ore-tachi no inochi to kiete yuku egao ga Atarashii sekai wo tsukuru_

_Kanarazu._

_**Ai wa ryuusei / Love is a Shooting Star / el amor es una estrella fugaz**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, belongs to Sunrise Inc.**

Ai wa Ryuusei **Belong to Gundam Wing Original SoundTrack, Characters Songs.**

P


End file.
